2nd Place
by annie6857
Summary: Slight Spoilers for "Road Kill". What happens when Tony checks his stats on a certian website only to found out that a certian Israeli has taken his number one spot?


**Warning: Slight spoilers for "Road Kill"!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A/N Okay, now that I have warned everyone. This one shot started playing through my head after watching some of my favorite scenes from "Road Kill" over again

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters or the website mentioned . I am not making any profit from this._

Tony had a few minutes to kill before the midnight screening of Goodfellas. Disappointed that Ziva had not taken him up on his offer to see it with him, but not disappointed enough to not go see one of his favorite movies. Dumping his work bag off in the hall of his apartment he noticed his black laptop sitting on his couch. Feeling the need to check one more time before he changed out of his work clothes, he took a seat on his couch.

Quickly rousing his laptop from its sleep mode, he opened Internet Explorer, and clicked on his favorite list. The site quickly loaded and the sight that greeted caused him to pause and stop breathing for a few heartbeats.

There was a very familiar dark haired Israeli beauty betting him in the best air guitar competition. Tony shook his head as though to clear his vision, he blinked a few times to make sure that he was seeing what he was seeing, turned his head away and then quickly back to the screen again and Ziva's entry was still at the top.

"Well, I guess I better watch it to make sure it was really Ziva and not a look-a-like who happens to have the same name. There is no way this could be Ziva. The partner I know is much more constrained and would never let herself act so childish." Tony thought to himself as he clicked the play button.

As he watched the short clip that had been taped in the bullpen no less he saw a very carefree childlike Ziva, a Ziva he would very much like to see more of in the future. Whipping out his cell phone he dialed Ziva's cell phone to tell her what he thought.

***

Suddenly Ziva heard her ringtone fill her Mini Cooper as she was sitting at red light that seemed determined to say red. A red light she had been about ready to blow as there was not a car in sight. Glancing at her front display screen before flipping her phone open, she knew it was Tony calling and a slight smile graced her face.

"I told I knew how to have fun, DiNozzo," Ziva said as a greeting.

"How did you know it was me?" Tony asked a little off guard as he had been excepting to hear Ziva say her name.

"Tony, you and I both know that if I told you then I would have to kill you," Ziva said smirking as she pulled through the intersection tires squealing.

"Ziva, are you driving and talking on your cell phone at the same time?" Tony said changing the subject as he started to fear for those still on the road with her.

"Yes, Tony, I am. Were you not going to tell me something about my entry on to ??" Ziva reminded him as she began weaving in out of traffic at speed that would have easily made even someone with a strong stomach hurl.

"Right, I'll be quick cause I don't want to be responsible for you getting into accident. Although with your driving skills I am surprised your license hasn't been revoked already. Anyway...." Tony said as she heard the squeal of tires and the sound of Ziva mutter curse, "when exactly did you make that video because when I left you were doing paperwork and that was only a few hours ago."

"I did not make that video. McGee did." Ziva answered as she parked in her apartment's parking structure.

Tony heard her door slam and then replied, "Good, you're home. The streets of Washington are safe once again."

"Tony if you do not stop making cracks about my driving I am going to hang up and you will never have an answer to any of the questions you want to ask me." Ziva scolded as she climbed the stairs to her apartment knowing that Tony wanted the answers more then he wanted to tease her.

"Okay. Okay, I got it. So McGee made the video that makes sense, but still doesn't answer then when or even better the why?" Tony questioned.

"It was after you left the office and I was sure that the elevator was gone and no one was around. I realized that you were right so I decided to see if air guitaring was it was snapped up to be."

"Ziva, for one the term is cracked up not snapped up and two, could you please repeat the part where you said I was right cause I wanna get that on tape."

"TONY, my patience is wearing thin and I know I got that colloquialism right." Ziva shouted into the phone.

Tony once again got himself on target and reminded himself he really did not want to have deal with the wrath of Ziva tomorrow morning, "So no one was around then how did McGee tape it?"

"Apparently, he was coming up from Abby's lab on his way to desk to pick up his gear when he saw me standing in the middle of the bullpen. He had an urge to try use his camera phone to snap a picture and he started to when he realized that my hands were situated so that I was about to play an air guitar he quickly switched it to record and taped what I was doing.

After I was done, I heard McGee as made his way around the wall he had been hiding behind from the look on his face I could tell what he had been up to. Needless to say he was a bit concerned about whether or not I might kill him considering the picture incident. I was considering it when he made the point that my air guitar would probably beat yours. I liked that idea so we posted, " Ziva replied as she opened the door to apartment."

"Wow is only word that comes to mind after that long explanation and that if I don't get out of here in about fifty seconds I'm gonna to miss more than the first ten minutes of Goodfellas. By the way I loved your air guitar." Tony said then hung the phone before Ziva's reply and raced out of his apartment.

Ziva stood awestruck at the thought that Tony had just hung up on her when she got a bright idea and grabbed her car keys that she had just set down on the her coffee table and raced out her apartment door.

_Okay, this one shot is officially done and I am not sure whether I like it or not so please review and tell me what you think._

_Thanks,_

_Annie6857_

_P.S. Where do you think Ziva is headed? I also apologize for any mistakes that is what I get for writing this at twelve o'clock at night!!!!_


End file.
